poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Scale assault/Ryan vs. The Evil Queen
This is how full scale assault and Ryan vs. The Evil Queen goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). scene starts at the Enchanted forest Sci-Ryan: Okay. We need to think of a plan for Ryan to capture the Evil Queen. Twilight Sparkle: I think, Ryan could use the Booking Glass. So he could capture Raven's mother. Crash Bandicoot: The Booking Glass? Perfect. I guess Ryan and Faybelle unlocked it. Remember? Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Yeah. I remember. I hope Ryan is ok with Connor. Fluttershy: I guess we need some help. Meg woke up Ryan with a kiss. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. But, I think Raven's mom got some allies with her like Bebop and Rocksteady. Evil Anna: I know that Human Applejack is Armada Megatron, Human Fluttershy might be... Tidal Wave: Tidal Wave. Crash Bandicoot: That do, Fluttershy. Tidal Wave: Crash? You remembered me. Sci-Ryan: I think we could go attack the dark Dragons. Apple White Apple, when Ryan is on his dragon, give him the Booking Glass. Apple White: Right. at Ever After High Ryan F-Freeman: mind Come on, Apple. Please wake up. Evil Queen: And we'll need some dragon tears, a little fairy dust... My dark robe. Oh! And my other dark robe. Almost finished packing. Connor Why do you and Raven keep doing that? Connor Lacey: Doing what, Raven's mom? Evil Queen: Staring ominously into the distance. What are you looking for? Connor Lacey: Nothing. Bertram T. Monkey: He's right. I think Connor and Raven are hexcited about being evil and taking over the worlds and stuff. Evil Queen: Prove it. a portal on the wall Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. Evil Queen: You and Connor are on the path to become evil, dear. Toss Snow White and those teachers into the void. Snow White: Raven! Connor! Pleassse! Help ussss! Collide Bandicoot: Bertram! Save us! sends a magic blast at the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen deflects it easily Evil Queen: chuckles Nice try, sonny. But, I'm much more powerful then you! at Connor and Raven falls down a floor and the Evil Queen traps Raven and Connor in a force field Bertram T. Monkey: Connor! Nevermore: whimpering Ryan F-Freeman: Raven! Are you okay? Raven Queen: Yeah. I'm fine, Ryan. Evil Queen: I know you and Ryan are just doing all this to save your little friends out there! Ryan F-Freeman: I rather protect Connor then join your empire, Raven's mom. his Ultimatrix changes into the Evil Prince Evil Prince: Whoa. This is a new one. Connor Lacey: You feel okay, Ryan? What do you call this? Evil Prince: I guess I am powerful then Raven and her mom, I would call this alien. poses Evil Prince! Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. I think the Evil Queen knows that Ryan is more powerful then her! a magic blast from his G1 Galvatron fusion cannon Evil Queen blocks it and chains Nevermore and Omni Fire Raven Queen: Nevermore! Connor Lacey: Omni Fire! Evil Prince: Now, you done it! a magic blast Evil Queen fires a blast at Evil Prince's blast and they blow up Evil Prince: Whoa. Evil Queen: You and Raven may not be evil now, Connor Queen. But, mark my words. You will learn! Prince hears a dragon's squawk and sees Apple and her friends in the distace Evil Prince: Apple! She's awake! Evil Queen: Yes. And it seems someone showed Ryan how to use the Booking Glass. You! Raven and Connor are behind this! They played on Faybelle's jealousies and Rainbow Dash's desires and tricked them into joining your friends! Those two manipulative chips of the old glass slipper. her dress into pants Bertram T. Monkey: I guess it takes a truely wicked scheme to think of a plot like that, Raven's mom. Evil Queen: I do suppose you say that, Raven King. Connor and Raven have so much potential! It's too bad I have to destroy your friends now. Spell you later! of a building and mounts an evil dragon Bertram T. Monkey: Ryan? You think you can use this new found power on the Force field? Evil Prince: Sure. to Apple and Friends Crash Bandicoot: Okay, everyone. Listen up! We need to help Apple bring the Booking Glass to Ryan so he would get close to the Evil Queen as he can. Let's cover Apple till she gets to Ryan. Hold on to your hats! If you don't have a hat, get one. charge. Back to Connor and his three friends Evil Prince: You ready, Bertram? Bertarm T. Monkey: I'm ready, Ryan. Here we go. two use their magic to make the force field disappear and Raven and Connor clothes are back to thier Dragon Games attire Raven Queen: Ready, Cons? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey